The Daughter of The Sea
by TheVintageIce
Summary: Camp Llyn Gwyrdd was called a safe place for centuries but of course it all had to go all wrong when I'm alive, just my luck. Monsters seem to find us although the camp is based in the middle of no where. Everyday the magic boundaries and weakening and it depends on me to find help and the leaders of camp are telling me the only place that can help us is called Camp Half Blood.


**Okay this chapter has be re-written and I'm actually proud of it because its much better of an opening than the last one I did. Yeah I just couldn't wait to write all the chapters and post this later so here it is! **

**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN CAMP LLYN GWYRDD (Translated to Camp Green Lake from Welsh), THE CHARACTERS INSIDE IT.**

**Please review and tell me if you like the fact I'm re-writting or if I should just roll with the old chapters because they're still on my laptop somewhere.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Welcome to Camp Llyn Gwyrdd

Lucia's POV

Camp Llyn Gwyrdd which translates to Camp Green Lake, I heard it used to be crowded with people to the point where was no space in the cabins but now it hardly happens in the summers. We never knew the reason why but Elisse (You don't pronounce the 'e') came up with a few theories like, there suddenly more monsters or there a new camp, really I can make a whole story with the little 'stories' she made up. Let me just tell you how this all started.

The area around the cabins and the dinning area was quite since everyone was doing activities or just hanging around the lake but me and Mason had different plans. The caretaker normally goes out of his little cabin for a break at about 2 pm when everyones at gods know where or doing activities.

We got to kitchen and the dinning area is based and the view was stunning. The dinning room area is based just a meter away from the lake and thats exactly where the sand mixes in with the green grass.

There is a square made of T shaped wooden pillars which are look like they are dug deep into the ground. Each pillar must be at least two meters from ground level to where it ends.

What makes them stand out is a bunch of small multi-coloured sphere shaped lamps which wrapped firmly on each pillar. The best thing about it was that lamps would light automaticly up every night when it was dark enough.

Any time a Athena kid would try to explain how it works I always had one answer 'Sometimes not knowing is for the best because it always ruins the magic.' Yes they would roll their eyes at me but really I didn't care. Inside the the square made of pillars were twelve tables made from sandpapered and polished oak wood. Each table is made for one cabin and the cabins are:

Cabin 1, Zeus but the big three promised to not have children because of some prophecy,

Cabin 2, Hera but she never had demigod children,

Cabin 3, Poseidon,

Cabin 4, Demeter which is a pretty awesome cabin because most people in there are really nice and friendly,

Cabin 5, Ares for all brick heads and the people you should stay away from,

Cabin 6, Athena a cabin for the I'm-smarter-than-you type of people,

Cabin 7, Apollo (If you ask me its a pretty decent cabin)

Cabin 8, Artemis but Artemis swore to be an eternal maiden so she has no children but decades ago her hunters used to stay at that cabin when they were in the area (I heard from the leaders of cabin that there were some exciting fights between the hunters and the Aphrodite cabin)

Cabin 9, Hephaestus (Most of them hardly ever talk)

Cabin 10, Aphrodite a cabin full of dumb fashion-obsessed teenagers

Cabin 11, Hermes and since I am not claimed by whatever caring and loving god that is my parent, note the sarcasm, so I stay here with the Hermes children and children of minor gods so it never gets boring.

Last but not least cabin 12, Dionysus they are known as heavy partiers but since their father has been banned from drinking and has been sent to where ever his punishment is they have also been banned.

The thing I love it when what seems the whole world is covered by the darkness of night and the sky is cloudless the you can see every star in the sky. When nearly everything is quiet but the dinning area which is full of life.

Six tables full of people. The lamps let out a golden glow that reflects on the calm waters of the lake as the sand glistens in response. Everyone is chatting away happily, it might be loud but its my favourite sound.

The sound of friendship, safety and most importantly home. That sound is warm like a hug from your mom which leaves that great feeling bubbling inside you and that feeling is hope.

After dinner everyone makes their way to the bonfire which is surrounded by logs. The bonfire is also surrounded by a great semi-circle made of the cabins. All of them are the same, a small patio, Log walls and black tiles on the roof.

Mason nudged me "Lucia, the kitchen empty lets go." He whispered as we entered the building. It was just about 3 meters away from the dinning area and its was a white brick building with dark green tiles on its roof. Inside it just had one room and this was the kitchen. There were black porcelain set on the floors.

There were about four fridges which all were this metallic sliver, the counters where against nearly all walls except from the wall which had the entrance door on it. There were also some island counters in the middle of the room and like all of the counters they were make of some dark wood and black marble.

Cabinets stretched along the three walls and nearly each one had a glass front so you could see all the porcelain cups, plates, mugs which were all shapes and sizes. Mason shut the door discreetly behind him. "But I thought the caretaker locked the door." I said but seconds later I realised how stupid the question is.

"Well Lu a few hair clips can do magic, oh and by the way I borrowed some of your hair clips." He answered while I stuck my hand out demanding the clips and after what seemed minutes of waiting he gave them back.

Mason when finished looking around all of the porcelain objects he looked down at me with his emerald green eyes while a bit of his brown hair fell in his face. "Try not to break anything." was all that he said before he went to hunt for food.

Yes I have a bit of explaining to do, It was Kai's (Its pronounced Ky) birthday, 1st of September and it was a day before everyones going back to their homes...

Well except from people who have nothing to come back to like me and Mason. People who have practically grown up here but hey who can complain? You grown up in a place where they give a seven year old a sword or store monsters in the forest. Totally fine by me.

Since it was the last day of us seeing our friends we normally host a picnic and I still can't believe no one notices that theres less food every year. We had a basket full of fruits, juices, sweets, coke, you name it. Mason was carrying the food out with the same glint in his eye that just told you 'I'm going to steal your wallet if your not careful.' It seems to be in the family. We quietly closed the door and Mason locked it so it wouldn't case suspicion and we quickly made out way to the forest.


End file.
